I hate dramatic weddings
by jean kitsune
Summary: draco's getting married...full summary inside.warning:slash...don't like it don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hi peoples! This is my first fan fiction, so be nice.

Summary: Draco Malfoy is getting married... But not to the person he wants. Will his wedding be happy or miserable? And what's Snape's role in all of this!  
AU, fluff, one shot, slash…..the works. (no flames or chainsaws please T-T)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. If only, if only.  
Notes: speech-"lalala", thought-'_lalala_' More Notes: It has some spoilers to a few of the books….I think.

_**I HATE DRAMATIC WEDDINGS**_

It was the hottest day of the summer at Hogwarts. The usually empty grounds were alive with excitement and annoyance as many people gathered into their seats for the main event.

"Why am I doing this again?" moaned a very uncomfortable Draco Malfoy.

"Because she asked you to marry her and you said yes!" snapped Pansy. She once had her eye on the Slytherin Ice Prince, but later had been brought down by him telling her he didn't favor girls. Oh why did Draco have to be gay? And if he was, why was he marrying a girl like Weasley?

She kept on tying the back of his ceremonial robes while the groom fidgeted with the buttons on the front. His outfit was a dark blue with silver trim and coiled snake patterned silver buttons holding the front in place, as the black cape Pansy was tying billowed out behind him. But even under the beautiful outfit, Draco still seemed depressed and upset.

" It's almost time," said a plump Mrs. Weasley. "Come stand near the alter next to Fred and George"  
"Is Severus here yet?" he asked.  
"I'm afraid not, I don't know were he is"  
"Oh, okay... I'll be there in a moment"

With that Mrs. Weasley left to go check on the bride. Draco looked around the side of Hagrid's hut to where the ceremony would be held. It was a wondrous spot next to the lake, half covered in shade by the forbidden forest and half covered in sunlight. '_It would have been the best place to get married_,' Draco thought,' _If only he hadn't wanted to get rid of me, know that I'm not needed anymore..._'

"There, you're all done!"  
Pansy's screechy voice brought Draco out of his musings; well it was more like dragged. Draco suppressed the tears that were burning his eyes. He would not cry in front of Pansy, he would not.

"Wow, look at all those people," she continued, "it's like one of those dramatic weddings you see on the telly!"

Draco chuckled to himself. Pansy, a pureblood witch, watching a muggle TV; now that was something! "I hate dramatic weddings," he replied. "There's just no sense crying over something so silly as getting married."

But before Pansy could retaliate, Draco marched right up the isle and was standing next to Fred, or was it George? The two looked so much alike it was even harder to tell them apart in their matching robes. But the best man was still missing. "Where is Severus?" Draco started playing with the buttons on his outfit again.

Suddenly the wedding march started up on its oh so cheery beat; to Draco it sounded like the death song instead. It seemed like forever until the bridesmaids came sauntering up the carpet covered aisle. While he waited for his soon to be wife's turn, his mind began to wander to what had caused all this chaos.  
**_FLASHBACK_**  
Draco had just gotten home from his job at the Ministry and was looking for his lover. But before he could even take of his shoes he heard the voices of Hermione Granger and the love of his life, Harry Potter. He knew that Harry wouldn't mind too much if he listened a little before entering. Okay, so really he was eavesdropping, but he liked to calling it curious investigation. Getting off that subject, Draco faced the task at hand. Harry's voice sounded exited, but Draco could barely hear him from where he was standing. But he couldn't exactly move closer, lest he be found.  
"Oh Hermione, you won't believe it!" Harry said in a kind of whisper.  
"What is it Harry? And why are we whispering?" "Because I don't want anyone to hear until I tell Draco."

At that point Harry had the blonde's full attention. But, damn, the distance was too far for him to hear any thing but a few words. The things he did manage to get were: " we don't need to be together", "I'm happy it's finally over.", and "he'll probably be when I tell him."

As confused and upset as Draco was, he couldn't bring himself to face Harry. And with that... he ran.

**_end flashback_**

AN: Ok I know I said it would be a one shot, but I must be the laziest person on the planet. Review if you like it….well….just review. critisism and Ideas welcome.  
PS: this is all thanks to the coolest beta ever….Suicide Of Love!without her help I would probablly be...--  
See ya,  
Jean.-


	2. Chapter 2

Ok people…you know the drill. First off let me say I am sorry. I know I'm a loser for not writing this sooner….first it was the vacation, then the books, then the rue the size of Texas in my mind…..I really am sorry. 

Warning: it's still slash….. get over it. Fluff, romance, and implied things included with shipping and handling.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing to do with Harry Potter, but if I did Severus, Harry, and Draco would be MINE! Mwuhahahahahahahah! ALL MINE! ( fan girls grab torches an pitchforks an start chasing the author) AAAAHHHHHHH!

Thanks to all my reviewers who waited so patiently for my lazy buttocks to get a move on. I love you all! Hey, don't go so fast! (the author starts yelling incomparable things as fan girls roast her on a spit)

special thanks to my awsome beta...Suicide of Love!

_**I Hate Dramatic Weddings**_

AN: This is the second part of our story.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ginny began her long dissent down the isle, not looking like the happy bride she was suppose to be. Like Draco, she looked upset and very unhappy. Her eye's were clouded with that simple knowledge that every bride knows when something is not right.

In the background the wedding march was playing on a sweet, soft note. It was so sweet it gave Ginny a tooth ache. 'This was not how I envisioned my wedding day…' Ginny thought sadly while a lone tear caressed her cheek.

No one noticed the tear, or the way both the bride and groom seemed reluctant to be there. They just thought it was pre-wedding jitters. The ceremony went on, and for what seemed like an eternity for the couple. Then, when Ginny finally made it to the end, Remus Lupin cleared his throat. That's when he started to marry them, because you see…. he was the pastor. An just like in Lily and James's wedding he would marry them.

Even though Remus's voice usually calmed her and brought with it her undivided attention, it did nothing of the sort today. She let her depressed mind wander to the moment her sky fell down.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_**Flashback**_

Ginny had just arrived at her potions lab at Hogwarts. After the war she had started to use her unique talents with potion brewing to help all the family's that had suffered to get well. She was currently employed at ST Mungo's when Snape found her.

He had known from the start how good she was at potions, but hated to admit it because he was never fond of the Weaslys. But he was getting tired of teaching all by himself and had asked Ginny if she wanted to work with him, as an assistant to a potions master. She had, of course, accepted.

It was just a few months after that, and in that small amount of time the two had become inseparable. And in an even shorter time Ginny had fallen head over heals in love with the potions master. Even though he was rough to everyone, in reality he was gentle and never hurt Ginny, physically or emotionally. Her heart was won over and over by his many good traits, and even (though she hated to think it) his bad ones.

Well anyway, she was looking for Snape when suddenly she heard voices. One she new was the aged professor, but the other was a mystery. Creeping forward with silent feet, she entered right behind a shelf of beakers and previously brewed potions. But the sight that met her eyes made her wish she had never meet Snape.

A black haired beauty of about 29 had her arms around Snape's neck while her lips, her repulsively red lips, were covering his. Ginny stifled her scream an walked out the door without looking back and tears in her eyes.

A few days later she resigned and left with the potions master looking at her , a surprised and confused look on his face.

Another few days later she had met Draco at the Leaky Cauldron. Both were trying to drown their sorrows. It was then the two decided to get hitched. Though the others thought it was love at first sight, it wasn't. Ginny an Draco thought that they would comfort each other in their grief, seeing as they were at least a little happy in each others company. So it wasn't love, it was companionship and understanding.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**end flashback**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ok people, what do you think? There is only one chapter left (I hope). Will the couple say "I do" or will something else ruin everything. I'm sorry it took so long, but first I went to Georgia an then I have to read these two awful books for class. So put those flamethrowers down, before you poke my eye out ! An will someone please get me off this retched spit!( mob sighs in disappointment as author is released ).

Ps: reviews do help….

Talk to you later, Jean-


	3. Chapter 3

You know…I think maybe I typed this one up faster than the others. Ok everyone I have good news and bad news. Lets go with the bad first: I'm moving to Georgia and will probably not see a lot of my friends in a long time……the good news: I just saved a bunch of money on car insurance by switching to Geico. Lol…but I meant what I said about moving. It's quite sad really…..oh well. Tommarow we go back to school, shit! well enough of my endless droning. 

Thanks to all my reviewers. Without you lot, I probably would have stopped typing long ago. Keep reviewing please!

Note: If ant one is curios, they had been planning the wedding for four months before it actually happened.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter….and the fan girls would probably kill me if I did…..man can they hold a grudge….

Special thanks to my lovely beta…Suicide of Love!

And on with the show!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ _**I hate dramatic weddings**_

Remus's voice echoed through out the field that usually was used to play Quidich, and one occasion the Triwizard tournament. Then there was only silence, heart wrenching silence.

"I-I do," stuttered an uncertain Draco Malfoy.

"And do you Ginny Weasly," Remus continued as if he didn't hear the blonde in front of him stutter," take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, so long as you both should live?"

"I do."

"Do you have the rings?"

"Yes," Draco put one on Ginny's finger, and her on his.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, but if anyone is against this union…speak now, or forever hold your peace"  
There was only silence now, well except a few sniffles coming from the brides emotional mother and a few others. Everyone else seemed to have more control over their emotions. " you may now kiss the bride."

Not a breath was heard from the human or nonhuman guests as all waited for the signal to show that the two were truly married. Not even the giant squid disturbed the mirror like waters of the lake. Draco lifted the white veil and leaned forward. Ginny leaned as well until they were only a few inches apart…….

_**The end**_ +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

AN: ha ha ha! Just kidding folks….I just couldn't resist. Sorry, I know I'm a dork. Here's there rest of it-  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Draco's and Ginny's faces were now so close that not even the smallest pixy could get between them. The contact seemed inevitable, there was no backing out now.

"STOP"  
Heads turned in the direction of Hagrid's hut. There, robes swirling around him as if they were caught in a whirlwind, stood none other than Severuse Snape. Ginny's hands went to her mouth as tears ran down her face, and Draco, if anything, looked relieved if not a little confused.

"yes, please stop!" said a softer, yet still as urgent, male voice. A young man of about 21 stepped out from behind the giants hut and stood next to the potions master, his eyes wet with tears. He had waist length black hair that was tied so as to make it less unruly, forest green eyes, and was a little less taller than Draco himself.

The two walked up the isle, Harry Potter a little more slower than Snape for some reason, and stood in front of the bride and groom. Ginny still remained silent while Draco fought to find his voice.

" And what, may I ask, is the reason for this interruption?" Remus, not looking the least bit upset, asked.

"We have come to announce our undying love for these two and to ask them why they left," said Harry. Snape just blushed.

Ginny was the first to say anything. "How could you come to this wedding and say such things, when you're the ones who made us leave in the first place!"

Both the professor and Potter looked confused. Ginny started explaining what she and Draco had seen and heard, her voice getting louder with every word. Draco all the while stayed silent, still not having found his tongue.

Just as Ginny was bellowing out the end of the story Snape, in the swift movement that he was famous for, wrapped his arms around the shocked girl. No matter how hard she struggled she couldn't break free, and worst of all, she couldn't look away from those eyes that still made her melt.

"How could you think I would do such a thing? She was my niece, nothing more, and she was just visiting before _her_ big wedding day. I helped raise her when her parents were sent to ST. Mungo's for injuries caused by a potions accident. I could never do that to you….you see…..I-I love y-you!"

"really?" she asked uncertainly.  
"yes, very much." and with that, they kissed passionately.

"Draco, do you really think that I would want you gone?" All eyes that were on the kissing pair turned now to look at Harry and Draco. The younger boys eyes were now positively drenched with tears.

"well…you said that we didn't need to be together anymore, so I just assumed…"

"You misunderstood! That's not what I meant at all, I love you too much to ever let you go!" by now Harry had flung himself on Draco and was sobbing in his robe.  
_'wow, he sure is emotional…_' Draco thought.

" There's no need for tears, love. Will you please tell me what you did mean?" without another word the smaller boy took the blonde's hand and placed it over his abdomen.

" Harry what-" Draco's eyes widened with shock as he felt a tinny kick from the warm stomach of his love. Harry took out his wand and gently tapped the spot were the kick had come from. Suddenly his stomach began to grow, until it resembled a small pumpkin. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was 4 months pregnant.

By now the crowd was happy, though still a little confused, and rushed toward the happy couples.

"This is so much better than the telly," Pansy said happly.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Time sped by like it does. In five months, Snape and Ginny were married as well as Draco and Harry. The double wedding was a blast, and just as it was about to end, Harry went in to labor.

"The baby was a boy with blondish-silver hair and the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen," Remus said to Sirius while they cuddled on the couch," they looked exactly like Harry's."

"I wish I could have been there….but I just felt so terrible," Sirius answered.

"It's all right, Hun, they didn't seem to mind and they told me to tell you to get well soon. So what did the doctor say about your morning sickness?" The other man turned to look at the werewolf. His face looked excited, though a little scared.

" Moony? You now I love you right? And that I never expected this to happen"  
"What is it Padfoot?" Remus looked concernedly at his lover.

"Moony, I'm pregnant…" The werewolf fainted.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_the end_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

So, what do you think? If you want me to make a sequel or a pre-sequel just ask. (a pre-sequel is when writers write an event that happened before the first story)  
I tried really hard….and if it's not good enough, I can always rewrite it. Thanks to all you people who reviewed, this is for you!

Tell me if you liked it!

See ya,  
Jean-


End file.
